Unknown Hero: The demigod Jinchuriki's tail
by Lizzy Light99
Summary: First fanfic so be kind. I may have more books, anime, ect. added in later. Rated T for violence. It's all about Jinchuriki's being classed as demigods because of the tailed beasts inside of them.
1. Disclaimer

_**Hi**_

_**So this is my first fanfic and I'm kind of scared.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I had an idea that if the first page is the disclaimer then I will not have to put one on every page.**_

_**I own the storyline and certain characters.**_

_**I do not own everything, but I cannot put a call out **__**to the respective authors as I do not know who I am going to include in this story.**_

_**I hope I am not breaking any rules by doing this.**_

_**I really hope you like it.**_

_**Comment if you want, but please no swearing, I hate that kind of language.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Lizzy Light99**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

See no one can say why but the Jinchuriki are automatically classed as demigods, even though they have no godly parent.

Now the virgin goddess Artemis came up with a plan.

The Jinchuriki are classed as the sons and daughters of Artemis as the beasts that are trapped inside of them are by technicality animals and she is the goddess of the hunt.

Apollo felt it wise to hide the fact that they are classed as his sisters' offspring and asked Hermes if he would let them in his cabin.

It worked until a brave demigod called Perseus (Percy) Jackson had the gods promise to claim their children by the time they are 13.

So Artemis, by the vow the Olympians made, had to claim all the Jinchuriki at camp half-blood.

It surprised all the Olympians when she started to claim the nine Jinchuriki children.

Artemis was forced to tell the truth that by the beasts sealed inside of them the Jinchuriki are her children.

Anyway the story begins three months later, in a street in New York.

A young boy was running for his life, to where he did not know, as beasts chased after him.

He did not know why the targeted him, or what they were, but he knew that to be caught by the creatures meant certain death.

'Think Uzumaki, Think' the boy thought 'you have to find a place where they can't find you'.

'**How 'bout I help you' **a voice said inside his head.

'No way' the boy told the voice 'I know your trick, it'll end just like in Izzy's house', he shuck from the terrible memory.

'**But that was not my fault boy' **the voice said **'that woman was creepy'.**

'Still no reason to blast a whole in her living room wall' the boy yelled inside is mind 'or the garage, or the shed, or the car!'

'**Look behind you boy'** the voice said.

And right behind the boy was a dog the size of a bus.

_**End of chapter 1.**_

_**What do you think should happen?**_

_**Please tell me what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Down girl" a voice told the bus size dog "The child is a friend."

"**Run boy" **the voice told the boy **"A dog that size is nothing but trouble, well for you."**

"Fine I'll let you out, just don't make a mess ok" the boy thought.

A red mist engulfed the boy and the whisker marks on his face grew more noticeable, the boy's blue eyes instantly became blood red.

"Don't be silly Naruto Uzumaki" the voice that settled the dog told him "and Kurama, don't you know better than to upset me."

"**Yes, my lady" **the voice inside the boy's head spoke, to the surprise of the boy, to the mysterious person.

"You know my name" the boy questioned to person.

"Yes Naruto" the stranger said "I'm Artemis, goddess of the hunt."

"Goddess of what" Naruto said puzzled.

"**Naruto be polite" **the voice inside him said **"lady Artemis is the reason you're not dead yet, don't anger her."**

"A wise statement Kurama" Artemis said "But Naruto, are you going to listen to him?"

"The sneaky fox that's always trying to trick me" Naruto said "No."

"Well I guess the hellhound will be wanting to finish her hunt" Artemis said "But I can let you go if you go to central park, I have a friend that will love to meet you."

He had no choice but to go where the goddess said, but that does not mean he was happy about it.

"Fine" Naruto grumbled.

And he set of to find this friend that Artemis mentioned, leaving a whining hellhound behind, sad at losing her hunt.

_**End of chapter 2**_

_**So thanks to all the people that made it a favourite, it's those people that make me want to write.**_

_**I hope to keep this up and finish this story.**_

_**Comment your suggestions and I might pick one to go in the next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Central park was a riot by the amount of people that were having their leisurely stroll.

In the corner of the park, surrounded by children playing their games, was a boy.

Now this boy, Naruto thought, was very odd in appearance.

He had bright red hair, pale skin, a cold demeanour, and a black shape that seemed to be engraved in his skin.

"He won't come" the boy muttered seemingly to himself.

"Be still Gaara" an older voice that came from the tree behind the red haired boy "if he's alive he will come."

"I think that's him" the red head, Gaara, spoke, Naruto only just noted his turquoise eyes on him.

"I don't see a whiskered boy around here" the voice said.

'Walk away slowly' Naruto thought.

He only just started to take a step back when the ground grabbed his foot, 'not the ground just my imagination' he thought.

Naruto looked at his leg and right where his foot should be was a sock of sand.

'This can't be happening' Naruto groaned.

"**It's real stupid"** a familiar voice.

"This is the boy alright" Gaara said right in Naruto's ear, making

"Hi I'm Gaara" Gaara introduced.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto replied.

"Hi Kankuro" Gaara said.

"But my name is Naruto" Naruto said.

"Not you" Gaara told him in a matter of fact tone "My brother."

Naruto turned around to see a black mass behind him.

"Hay" the mass said.

"Kankuro is the ride to camp" Gaara told him.

"Camp" Naruto puzzled.

"You'll see" was all they said.

_**I know it's not my best work, but I kind of had to hurry.**_

_**I can't see anything wrong with it, but I know that you might not agree with me.**_

_**I really wish you will review to my story.**_

_**XX-(joke) how did I do-XX**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

It's been a long, slow journey to get to the magnificent Camp Half-Blood.

Naruto found the sight quite appealing, the lush green hills rolled into a captivating valley of cabins and the sea just beyond them.

Tall, dark trees held secrets that called to the boy.

"That's where we'll be staying" Gaara spoke for the first time since the trip started "The cabin of Artemis."

"Hi" a voice said behind them and made the boys jump "I'm Annabeth, councillor of the Athena cabin."

"My names Gaara" Gaara told Annabeth.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said.

"**Kurama" **the fox said, not sure Annabeth could hear him.

"**Shukaku" **another voice said to the girl.

"So I'm in the presence of Jinchuriki?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't know what they are" said a new voice that made all three of them jump.

"Kankuro, don't sneak up on me like that" Gaara told his half-brother "remember last time."

But Kankuro remembered perfectly the last time he made Gaara jump, his shoulder never healed properly and he'll never make that mistake again.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth" Annabeth introduced herself to Kankuro.

"Kankuro, the puppet master of my family" Kankuro told Annabeth.

"Well Chiron will find where you belong" Annabeth told them "I got stuck telling the new people where to go."

"You never told us where to go" Naruto grumbled.

"The big house, that farm house over there" Annabeth said, embarrassed that she forgot to tell them where to go, "and don't upset Mr D, he can make trouble for you if your not careful."

The three boys decided to go and find out where they will be sleeping tonight.

_**Sorry not my best work but I'm under pressure today, need to finish this chapter quickly to put it up for others.**_

_**Review please (I never get one about the story, but there's one that criticises me) and I hope you have a better tie writing then me commenting.**_


End file.
